


Requiescat in pace

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se ha vuelto viejo. Se ha vuelto frágil. Se ha convertido en recuerdos. Murió hace tiempo, pero la muerte todavía no ha ido a buscarlo. Su cadáver yace en la mansión, comparte la cama con la única mujer a la que supo abrirle su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiescat in pace

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Gold Roger, ¡digo! De Eiichiro Oda.

Se ha vuelto viejo. Se ha vuelto frágil. Se ha convertido en _recuerdos_. Murió hace tiempo, pero la muerte todavía no ha ido a buscarlo.

Su _cadáver_ yace en la mansión, comparte la cama con la única mujer a la que supo abrirle su corazón y, aunque nunca han tenido hijos, los niños de la aldea fueron lo más cercano a eso; pero ya se han convertido en hombres de familia que no tienen tiempo. Algo que a él ha comenzado a sobrarle.

Se mueve de un lado al otro, como un muerto en vida. Va del taller a la costa, de la costa a la mansión, le pregunta qué hay de comer, y hasta esa pregunta tan cotidiana, le recuerda a _él_.

Vuelve al taller. Pasa horas encerrado. Toma la máscara con la cual quiere cubrirse para evitar verse.

Acaricia las armas que en antaño hubiera utilizado, con una sonrisa nostálgica, rememorando las veces que ha luchado a su lado. Y llora, porque ve en el espejo a un viejo decrepito y arrugado.

Se toca su larga nariz, recordando lo mucho que le molestaba que _él_ se metiera con ella.

Recuerda; es lo único que sabe hacer, que puede hacer, después de tantos años.

Nunca lo esperó, porque los muertos no se levantan de su tumba.

No lo entiende, si el también murió en ese entonces, ¿por qué sigue respirando? ¿Por qué lo sigue esperando?

Está herido de muerte, desde que _él_ partió. Está cansado, sólo quiere dormir y no despertar.

Todos han marchado. Uno a uno. _Él_ primero… Duele, pero la mano arrugada de ella sobre la suya le reconforta al menos un poco.

Se dice a sí mismo, se promete que si podría volver a empezar, lo haría en el mismo lugar, de la misma forma. Y tomaría los mismos caminos, cometería los mismos aciertos y desaciertos. No se arrepentiría de nada, no callaría nada. Le pediría que se quedase, se iría con _él_ , se guardaría ese orgullo del que en su juventud se jactaba, para serle franco y decirle que lo ama. Se contradice, porque está viejo, porque a veces olvida que fue él quien le dio la espalda al final de la aventura.

Después de todo, de las quejas y la insistencia, él había decidido marcharse en busca de una vida que al final no viviría.

En ese entonces era joven, era torpe, era iluso, creía en el amor eterno, en la posibilidad de sortear las pruebas que ese sentimiento siempre pone en el camino. Sigue creyendo en el amor eterno pues lo siente en su pecho, como un hondo recuerdo, como un leve dolor, pero se pregunta cada día de su vida si, al no haber encontrado a tan temprana edad a la parca en el camino, _él_ hubiera llegado para darle la vida que no pudo vivir a su lado. La vida que no pudo _vivir_ , al fin de cuentas.

Quizás sí, quizás no. Nunca lo sabrá, y al final, lo único que le queda son recuerdos.

Todo desaparece, lo que una vez sus ojos vieron dejan de serlo. El árbol bajo el cual dormía sus siestas, ha sido arrancado en pos a una nueva casa. La tienda de la señora que siempre lo corría por sus mentiras ya no existe, porque la señora hace tiempo que marchó de este mundo. El barco pirata que una vez surcó todos los mares duerme en el olvido, tanto así como las hazañas que han realizado. La gente ya no habla de ellos con tanta emoción.

Sin embargo él no puede olvidar, con el tiempo se ha convertido en eso, en recuerdos. Algunos amargos, otros dulces.

Dicen que se pierde la memoria, que con el correr de los años uno se vuelve achacoso, pero él comprueba día a día que no es verdad. Está lúcido, y esa es la peor parte de vivir.

Ya no sabe si pensar en _él_ le da fuerzas para seguir o es lo que lo ha matado lentamente a través de todos esos años. Sólo espera el día que aparezca en sus sueños para tomarle de la mano y llevárselo. Irse junto a _él_ y poder volver a ser un _Mugiwara_.

 **Fin**


End file.
